


Eclipse

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, blood mention, gta verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Eclipse by Evan's Blue.</p><p>"..Ryan wasn't sure how Ray wormed himself into his life, but he did.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Ryan wasn't sure how Ray wormed himself into his life, but he did.

As much as Ryan tried to avoid the other, he always managed to be there.

For example, the time Ryan broke down after killing someone. He managed to dump the body, but when he got to his apartment, bloody and crying, it's like Ray knew to be there.  
And he was, looking at him as he leaned against a wall.  
Never asked any questions, simply helped wash him off and calm him down with soothing coos.   
He was broken, but so was Ray, and they would fix each other.   
No matter how much Ryan protested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super sweet!


End file.
